<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultimate Toku Amazing Race by Hibiki_no_Ouja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335746">Ultimate Toku Amazing Race</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja'>Hibiki_no_Ouja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Amazing Race Fusion, Dimension Travel, Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>22 teams of two are chosen to compete in a race where they have to travel around different parts of the Multiverse and get past many challenges and obstacles, until they reach the finish line. As the race goes on, teams can get eliminated until there are only a few left. The winning team gets to have one wish granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ultimate Toku Amazing Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an idea I had that began about 2 years ago, for a video series. I had this idea of making a series that puts characters from Super Sentai into a competition similar to The Amazing Race. However, the original Toku Amazing Race was poorly aged, and there was a lot of disagreement with the results. I tried to make the second season of the Toku Amazing Race better than the first season, but then I lost interest after uploading the first episode of that season. This is because my filmmaking skills were really bad before.</p><p>About a year later, I planned on making a better version of the Toku Amazing Race, but this time, I knew my weaknesses and strengths, and I have more strengths when it comes to writing compared to anything involving cinematography and animation. This has resulted in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22 groups of two had suddenly found themselves standing outside a train station. These 22 groups had been chosen for something that hadn't been explained to them yet. Some of them knew what was going on, and most of them didn't. Where each team was standing, there was a flag that was only one color, but the color was different for every team. On every flag were four letters that spelled out "UTAR" in bold, white letters, except for the flags that were a color where it would be hard to read if the text was white. For those flags, the text that read "UTAR" was black.</p><p>Suddenly, all the teams could hear a loud voice, as if it was going to give announcements.</p><p>"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race!"</p><p>It didn't take long for everyone to realize what "UTAR" stood for. The people who didn't know what was going on before started to put two and two together. They had been brought into different teams to participate in some kind of game show. The host of this game show began to show himself. He was wearing a black ninja suit with red, white, and green accents. In the middle of his suit was a bright green X with a width larger than its height. Below the X was a red V, and those two letters combined reminded most of the contestants of strawberries.</p><p>"I'm your host, Kuroninja Ichigo," the host said. "I've been brought here from my homeworld of Earth 15 to host the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race, because <strong><em>I'm number one!"</em></strong></p><p>"What do you mean 'number one?' one of the contestants asked. "And besides, why are we all here?"</p><p>"To answer your first question," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "I'm number one because <strong><em>I'm</em></strong> <strong>Kuroninja Ichigo,</strong> <strong>and <em>Ichigo</em> means number one! </strong>And you have all been brought here for one reason: to compete in teams of two in a race around the Multiverse!"</p><p>"A race around the multiverse?" said another contestant, who was wearing a dark red jacket. "This is going to be <em>legendary</em>."</p><p>"This competition is getting me all fired up!" another contestant in a red shirt said. The person standing next to him, who was also wearing red, was hoping that he wouldn't always be like this, if they were supposed to be teaming up.</p><p>"Wait a minute!" another contestant asked. "What are we even competing for?"</p><p>"The winner of the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "gets to make a wish! And they can wish for <em>anything they want</em>."</p><p>"And now," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "it's time to introduce yourselves! You might notice that there is a colored flag where you're standing. I will be introducing all twenty-two teams one by one, starting with...</p><p>
  <strong>Team 1 - Yellow Green</strong>
</p><p>Tametomo Imizu of the Kiramagers and Kotoha Hanaori of the Shinkengers had been brought to this team. They had never met each other, but both of them were yellow rangers.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 2 - Orange</strong>
</p><p>Umika Hayami, also known as Lupin Yellow, was teaming with Tsukasa Myoujin, also known as Patren 3gou. The two of them were familiar with each other, having been rivals before, but now, they were going to have to team up against 21 other teams.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 3 - White</strong>
</p><p>Sougo Tokiwa was teaming up with Woz, his supporter from the future. When Kuroninja Ichigo introduced them, Woz was talking about how Sougo was going to use the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O to win the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race. As for Sougo, he was still confused on why he was brought to the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 4 - Honey</strong>
</p><p>The two members of this team were brothers, who fought as the ninja duo known as Lightning Speed Gouraiger. They had fought alongside and against the Hurricangers before, and now they had been brought here to compete as one of the 22 teams.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 5 - Pink</strong>
</p><p>Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo, aka Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z, were from the same group of universes as Team 3. They had saved their universe from an alien artifact known as "Pandora's Box." Sento wanted to be the one to win the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 6 - Light Orange</strong>
</p><p>Sayo Oharu, the pink ranger of the Kiramagers, had been paired with Makoto Fukami, aka Kamen Rider Specter, for some unknown reason. Makoto said that Sayo reminded him of his sister, Kanon, but he didn't know why.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 7 - Light Blue</strong>
</p><p>Koh and Asuna were two members of the Ryusoul Tribe, and they were the Red and Pink ranger of the Ryusoulgers respectively. They had sealed their powers after fighting against a powerful ancient being known as Eras. Due to this, they would have had an unfair disadvantage against the other team if it weren't for Kuroninja Ichigo, or whoever brought the different teams to this place, giving both of them their Ryusoulger powers back just so they could compete against everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 8 - Emerald Green</strong>
</p><p>Emerald Green would normally be associated with someone else, but that person was on a different team under a different color. Instead, Chiaki Tani, also known as Shinken Green, would be teaming up with Sena Hayami, also known as Kiramai Green. These two were part of a group known as the Emerald Club, but their of them were the leader of that group.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 9 - Red</strong>
</p><p>Akuroninja was the ruler of Earth 4, and DSR was his second-in-command. The name "DSR" stood for "Dark Silver Ranger," which was what DSR was. He was the Earth 4 counterpart of Naga Ray, who was also competing in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race, and Akuroninja was the Earth 4 counterpart of Kuroninja Ichigo and Kuroninja, who was also competing in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race. Akuroninja wore fine, pitch black robes with bright red accents.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 10 - Blue</strong>
</p><p>Joe Gibken and Ryuunosuke Ikenami were two blue rangers from different teams, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, but both of them were very skilled swordsmen on their teams. Now, the two of them were going to combine their swordsmanship to take on the 21 other teams.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 11 - Italian Red</strong>
</p><p>Tsurugi Otori, also known as Houou Soldier, was an immortal warrior and a member of the Kyurangers. In the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race, he was going to team up with Yousuke Shiina, the red ranger of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 12 - Sea Blue</strong>
</p><p>Canalo, the gold ranger of the Ryusoulgers, was going to team up with Nanami Nono, the blue ranger of the Hurricangers, forming a team known as Team C. Just like Koh and Asuna, Canalo had been given his Ryusoulger powers back as a way to participate in the competition.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 13 - Light Pink</strong>
</p><p>Sakura and Ran, the pink and purple rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, had been selected to compete in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race by one of the participants, who saw great potential in Ran. Although the Flowery Kunoichi Team was an evil Sentai team that fought against the Kakurangers, Ran was not evil.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 14 - Green</strong>
</p><p>Misao Mondo, also known as Zyuoh The World, was going to team up with Deathryuger, an evil navy blue ranger who fought against the Kyoryugers. Together, they represented a mysterious group known as "Underworld."</p><p>
  <strong>Team 15 - Golden Yellow</strong>
</p><p>This team consisted of Ryusei Sakuta, aka Kamen Rider Meteor, and the Earth 25 counterpart of Akuroninja, Kuroninja, and Kuroninja Ichigo: Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold wore a black and gold ninja suit with golden yellow accents. The golden yellow on Kuroninja Gold's suit represented how Kuroninja Gold was going to be channeling the energy of Reina Yokoyama from Morning Musume. He believed that if he won the Toku Amazing Race, it would bring forth a brand new morning for him. Kuroninja Gold had been overlooked by the other Kuroninjas before, and he was ready to change that.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 16 - also Sea Blue</strong>
</p><p>The other sea blue team was represented by Balance and Naga Ray of the Kyurangers. They were not the only Kyuranger team in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race, though. These two were the gold and silver rangers of the Kyurangers, and before they joined, they used to be a duo of thieves. Balance was very flamboyant, while Naga had trouble showing emotions.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 17 - Purple</strong>
</p><p>This team consisted of Jiraiya, the black ranger of the Kakurangers, and Kinji Takigawa, also known as StarNinger, the gold ranger of the Ninningers. Both of them were ninjas who trained in the United States before joining their teams.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 18 - Yellow</strong>
</p><p>This was the team of Stinger, aka Sasori Orange, and Champ, aka Oushi Black, one of the Kyuranger teams in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race. Stinger and Champ were ready to win the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 19 - Bright Green</strong>
</p><p>Hammie and Raptor 283 made up the final Kyuranger team of the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race. Hammie was a ninja who was also the green ranger of the Kyurangers, and Washi Pink was an android who became the pink ranger of the Kyurangers. </p><p>
  <strong>Team 20 - Deep Pink</strong>
</p><p>Kuroninja, the Earth 1 counterpart of Kuroninja Ichigo, Akuroninja, and Kuroninja Gold, was on this team. He wore a black suit with deep pink accents for the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race, but that was only because he was channeling the energy of Mizuki Fukumura from Morning Musume. His teammate was Kasumi Momochi, the pink ranger of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, who was also one of Kuroninja's girlfriends. Kuroninja's other girlfriends were also competing against Kuroninja, but Kuroninja and Kasumi had been together longer than they had with Kuroninja. Together, Kuroninja and Kasumi called themselves "Shinobi Of Radiant Action," a name that Kuroninja had thought of.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 21 - Lavender</strong>
</p><p>This team had the least chemistry, or so it seemed. It was the team of Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja's Mirror World counterpart and the Earth -1 counterpart of Kuroninja Ichigo, Kuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, and Akuroninja. His teammate for the race was Fuuka Igasaki, the white ranger of the Ninningers, also known as ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger didn't like Anti-Kuroninja because Anti-Kuroninja was obsessed with ShiroNinger, even collecting replicas of her helmet and building a large shrine somewhere in his base. For this race, Anti-Kuroninja wore a light grey suit with lavender accents, because he was channeling the energy of Sakura Oda from Morning Musume. This made Anti-Kuroninja more powerful than he usually was, but it also gave everyone a 1 in 11 chance of winning against him. Although this made Anti-Kuroninja a dangerous threat when in this form, he always preferred the color emerald green over any other color. Anti-Kuroninja wanted to win.</p><p>
  <strong>Team 22 - Black</strong>
</p><p>Last but not least, was the team of Takaharu Igasaki, aka AkaNinger, and Takeru Shiba, aka Shinken Red. Both of them were red rangers, and Takeru was most likely to be the one carry the entire team by himself.</p><p>"Alright," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "now that everybody knows who the different teams are, it's time to begin the race! Are you ready?"</p><p>"No!" Tametomo said. "We don't even know what the rules are!"</p><p>"You'll learn the rules as you go along," Kuroninja Ichigo said. "All you need to know for now is that we've put clues everywhere that you'll have to find to continue in the race. You'll find them in boxes like that one over there."</p><p>Kuroninja Ichigo pointed to a small metal box with a bright yellow and bright red marker next to it.</p><p>"And now...it's time for the race to begin," Kuroninja Ichigo said. "On your marks...get set...<em>my name is Kuroninja </em><em>ichi</em><strong>GO!</strong>"</p><p>The 22 teams started running for the clue box.</p><p>"And Ichigo means number one," Kuroninja Ichigo breathed.</p><p>The first to get a clue was Sena Hayami. She opened the clue box and pulled out a blue leaflet. The text inside read "Take the Rainbow Line to your next clue."</p><hr/><p>The 22 teams were going to have to travel to their next clue by taking the Rainbow Line, which would be the fastest way to the next clue. However, only people with high levels of imagination could see the Rainbow Line, so anyone who didn't have enough imagination to see the trains would have to take a slightly slower train.</p><p>Kuroninja Ichigo was the one explaining what the teams had to do to the audience, but while he was explaining the Rainbow Line, he realized that the red ranger of the ToQgers was named ToQ 1gou. </p><hr/><p>After Kiramai Green and Shinken Green got their clue, they headed off to where the Rainbow Line was. Everyone else began to follow.</p><p>When all the contestants arrived at the platform where the Rainbow Line was, not all teams could see the train. The ones who could see the train included Tametomo, Sena, and Sayo, due to the influence of Kiramai Red, Sougo Tokiwa and Woz, Sento and Ryuga, Kasumi, Kuroninja, Fuuka, Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, Raptor 283, Balance, Naga, Kinji, Umika, and Takaharu. The teams that couldn't board the train as a result were Team 4, Team 7, Team 9, Team 10, Team 11, Team 12, Team 13, Team 14, and Team 18, because nobody on those teams had enough imagination to see the train. Those teams had no choice but to take the second train.</p><p>The two trains began to head to their next stop, but the Rainbow Line was faster that the other train, which everyone could see. On the Rainbow Line train, the different teams were seated next to each other, and they decided to pass the time by getting to know each other. Not only was this a good way for the teams to get along, but it was also a way for most teams to discover the weaknesses of their competition. Kuroninja knew this, so he and Kasumi stayed far away from the other teams.</p><p>Anti-Kuroninja was walking around the train by himself.</p><p>"Has anyone seen ShiroNinger?" he asked out loud. He went over to one of the seats, where Team 1 and Team 8 were together. Kotoha and Tametomo were seated opposite Sena and Chiaki.</p><p>"Have any of you seen my partner?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.</p><p>"None of us saw her," Kotoha said.</p><p>"Wait!" Tametomo said. "I think I saw her go that way." He pointed to the door leading to the next car on the train. Anti-Kuroninja headed that way, but then Kuroninja Gold started blocking the way.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroninja was alone with Kasumi. Suddenly, Fuuka entered the car and ran up to Kuroninja.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked Fuuka.</p><p>"I was looking for Kuroninja," Fuuka said.</p><p>"I thought you were teammates with Anti-Kuroninja in this race," Kuroninja said.</p><p>"That's the thing," Fuuka said. "I don't want to be Anti-Kuroninja's partner!"</p><p>"Ok," Kuroninja said. "You can hang out with me until we reach our stop. There's just one thing, though. Both you and Anti-Kuroninja are on the lavender team."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Fuuka asked.</p><p>"It means that everyone, including me, has a very low chance of winning against Anti-Kuroninja alone," Kuroninja said. "And the prize at the end is a wish for anything..."</p><p>"Oh no," Fuuka said. "I know what Anti-Kuroninja wants to wish for, and I can't let that happen!"</p><p>"I know," Kuroninja said, "but I don't know if I can help you. Anti-Kuroninja's too powerful in his lavender form. And if I let you join the Shinobi of Radiant Action, it will make the race unfair."</p><p>"Hold on," Kasumi said. "I have an idea on how you can still stop Anti-Kuroninja without making the race unfair! All you have to do is lose on purpose!"</p><p>"What if Anti-Kuroninja finds out?" Fuuka asked.</p><p>"He's too delusion to think of that ever happening," Kuroninja said. "And besides, all you have to do is be subtle. Make it seem like Anti-Kuroninja is responsible for his own loss."</p><p>"Ok," Fuuka said.</p><p>Back on the car where everyone else was, Kuroninja Gold was blocking Anti-Kuroninja's path.</p><p>"What do you want, Kuroninja Gold?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.</p><p>"I'm just here so you can remember me," Kuroninja Gold said.</p><p>"I don't have time for this," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Let me get through so I can-"</p><p>Suddenly, Fuuka returned from the door and pushed Kuroninja Gold back. She also accidentally pushed Anti-Kuroninja into Kamen Rider Cross-Z.</p><p>The doors to the train opened, and everyone left. The last to leave the train were Team 21 and Team 5. Just like last time, Sena was the first to reach the clue box. She pulled out the clue, which was yellow and featured a picture of a double-sided arrow on the front. On the bottom was the word "Detour."</p><hr/><p>Kuroninja Ichigo was at both of the detours to explain to the audience what a detour was. In a detour, teams had to choose between two tasks. For this one, the teams had to choose between "V" and "S". For "V", the teams had to attempt to steal a painting from a gallery. Inside the painting was the next clue. For "S", the teams had to shoot down a target to get their next clue.</p><p>Sena and Chiaki decided to go for V, while the other teams lined up to get the clue. Almost every team chose V; the only teams that chose S were Teams 1, 2, 5, 6, 12, 18, 19, and 21. </p><p>The large group of teams that chose V ran over to the art gallery. The director saw all of the groups and ran over to Kuroninja Ichigo.</p><p>"Kuroninja Ichigo!" the director said. "There's 14 teams in the gallery!"</p><p>"I didn't except Option V to be the more popular one," Kuroninja Ichigo said.</p><p>"There's only 12 paintings in the art gallery, though!" The director said. "Besides, why did you think putting clues in the paintings was a good idea?"</p><p>"Because I'm Kuroninja Ichigo," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "and Ichigo means number one!"</p><hr/><p>The teams who chose Option S made their way to a shooting range. Waiting for them was Kyoryu Black, who would give them their next clue if they succeeded. The catch was that the target was moving. Also, everyone had to take turns shooting the target. The first to go was Kiramai Yellow, who succeeded in shooting down the target. However, for this task, both team members had to succeed in shooting the target down, and Shinken Yellow wasn't that good at shooting the target down. </p><p>ShiroNinger and Anti-Kuroninja were among the teams who chose Option S, but ShiroNinger remembered the advice Kuroninja gave her. However, she couldn't just convince Anti-Kuroninja to give up right away, or else Anti-Kuroninja would know what she was planning. Kamen Rider Build had also shot down one of the targets with precision.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the art gallery, all the teams were ready to steal the painting. The Gouraigers were the first to go. They got past the guards and grabbed the painting, but then AkaNinger knocked them out from behind. Shinken Red also walked over.</p><p>"That was easy," Shinken Red said. "Let's get this painting to Kuroninja Ichigo and get our next clue."</p><p>"Alright!" AkaNinger said. "We're gonna win this! I'M GETTING FIRED UUUUUPPPP!"</p><p>Shinken Red pushed AkaNinger against the wall. Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by many other teams, including Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, and Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink.</p><p>"Now everyone knows we're here!" Shinken Red said. Hebitsukai Silver used his power to freeze everyone, and Tenbin Gold wrapped his wire hands around the painting. The BN Team, Team 16, made their escape with the painting. Team 22, Team 7, and Team 4 all ran after them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroninja and MomoNinger, Team 20, were more careful. They both knew that there were 11 other paintings that had clues in them. Kuroninja took the smallest painting in the room, but before they could make it, both of them saw Kiramai Green.</p><p>"This is bad," Kuroninja said. "Sena is one of the fastest competitors here. If she sees us with the painting she will intercept us easily."</p><p>"Don't worry, Kuroninja," MomoNinger said. "I've got a plan."</p><p>Kuroninja walked over to Kiramai Green.</p><p>"Kiramai Green?" Kuroninja said. "It's nice to see you again!"</p><p>"Kuroninja, you also chose Option V?" Kiramai Green asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Kuroninja said. "It's too bad you're not on the same team as me, but I could only have one teammate. It would be nice if I could have more than one team member, though." Kuroninja left, only to run into HurricaneRed and Houou Soldier. </p><p>"Oh no," Kuroninja said. Since HurricaneRed was on this team, Kuroninja knew that they had a chance to win against him. In fact, they already had a painting.</p><p>MomoNinger had made it to the exit with the painting, and Kuroninja Ichigo was waiting for her. However, as soon as she got there, Kuroninja Ichigo had some bad news.</p><p>"Wait a minute," Kuroninja Ichigo said. "I can't give you the clue unless your partner is also here."</p><p>HurricaneRed and Houou Soldier passed by MomoNinger with their painting, and since they were both there, Kuroninja Ichigo gave them their next clue. This clue would lead the team to the first Pit Stop of the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race: the bottom of a mountain somewhere. Almost every team knew where this mountain was.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the shooting range, both Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou had passed, followed by, surprisingly, the team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Pink. Both of the teams received a clue to the Pit Stop. Anti-Kuroninja was doing well, but ShiroNinger was still struggling.</p><p>"This is so hard..." ShiroNinger said, as she missed the target on purpose.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it!" Anti-Kuroninja said to his teammate.</p><p>"I can't!" ShiroNinger said. "Maybe we should skip this task, Anti-Kuroninja."</p><p>"Ok, that's a good idea," Anti-Kuroninja said. Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger went over to Kyoryu Black.</p><p>"Hey, Kyoryu Black?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "We're skipping this challenge and taking the penalty."</p><p>"Oh, my..." Kyoryu Black said, surprised that someone was skipping the challenge. "Well, here's your clue." Kyoryu Black gave Anti-Kuroninja the clue, and now, Team 21 knew where to go.</p><p>Shinken Yellow was next, and she shot the target down, so now she and Kiramai Yellow could head off to the Pit Stop.</p><hr/><p>The Pit Stop for the first leg of the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race was at the bottom of a mountain. Both members of the team had to arrive, and the team that arrived in last place was going to be eliminated.</p><p>The first team to arrive was the team of HurricaneRed and Houou Soldier. Greeting them was the host, Kuroninja Ichigo, and standing next to him was AkaRed.</p><p>"Congratulations," AkaRed said to HurricaneRed. "It's nice to see a red ranger in first place."</p><p>"We're first?" HurricaneRed asked.</p><p>"I was supposed to tell you that," Kuroninja Ichigo said, "but <em>yes</em>. You are the first team to arrive!"</p><p>"YES!" Houou Soldier said. "I hope those other teams are ready, because a legend is about to unfold!"</p><p>"Hold on," HurricaneRed said. "Kuroninja Ichigo, how did you get here so fast?"</p><p>"So, you want to know how I got here so fast, huh?" Kuroninja Ichigo said. "I was able to get here so fast because I'm Kuroninja Ichigo, <em>and ICHIGO MEANS NUMBER ONE!"</em></p><p>Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou arrived next.</p><p>"Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou?" Kuroninja Ichigo said.</p><p>"Yes?" Lupin Yellow asked.</p><p>"You two are 2nd place!" Kuroninja Ichigo said.</p><p>The team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Pink was 3rd place, and the yellow alliance of Shinken Yellow and Kiramai Yellow was fourth. </p><hr/><p>At the same time, Kuroninja had ran to where MomoNinger was and joined her so that the two of them could leave and head off to the Pit Stop. Once they got their next clue, they left the art gallery and made their way to the Pit Stop. Kuroninja felt annoyed when he saw AkaRed there to greet him.</p><p>"Kuroninja and MomoNinger, also known as...Shinobi Of Radiant Action?" Kuroninja Ichigo said.</p><p>"Yes?" Kuroninja asked.</p><p>"You are 5th place!" Kuroninja Ichigo said.</p><p>"Before you go," AkaRed said, "there's something I've got to ask. How does it feel to lose to a red ranger, Kuroninja?"</p><p>"We didn't get eliminated," Kuroninja said, "and this is only the first leg."</p><p>Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger were next, and they would've been 6th place if it weren't for the penalty from not doing either of the detour challenges. Anti-Kuronnija and ShiroNinger were forced to wait.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the Art Gallery, Akuroninja and DSR decided to not to attack with stealth. Instead, they would go with brute force. The Gouraigers had successfully taken one of the paintings, but DSR was waiting for them. He slashed KabutoRaiger down with his sword, while Akuroninja took out KuwagaRaiger from behind. What the two of them didn't realize was that Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor were allied with the Gouraigers. Kuroninja Gold started fighting over the painting against Akuroninja, while Kamen Rider Meteor fought against DSR. At the same time, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz had passed, along with Sakura and Ran. They made their way to the Pit Stop, where Zi-O and Woz were 6th place, and Sakura and Ran were 7th place.</p><p>Many other teams began to arrive as time passed. Team 12 (Ryusoul Gold &amp; HurricaneBlue) was 8th place, followed by Team 22 (AkaNinger and Shinken Red) and Team 5 (Kamen Rider Build &amp; Kamen Rider Cross-Z). Team 19 (Chameleon Green and Washi Pink) and Team 18 (Sasori Orange and Oushi Black) arrived at the Pit Stop at the same time, but Team 19 got there faster thanks to Washi Pink's speed.</p><p>Team 15 (Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor) arrived next, having taken the painting from Akuroninja and DSR as part of their alliance with the Gouraigers, reaching 13th place. Team 17 (NinjaBlack and StarNinger) was next, followed by Team 16 (Tenbin Gold &amp; Hebitsukai Silver). Team 8 (Shinken Green and Kiramai Green) arrived next, reaching 16th place. As soon as they arrived, the penalty for Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger was over. Team 21 was in 17th place. Anti-Kuroninja celebrated, while ShiroNinger was disappointed because her plan to lose on purpose failed. She was going to have to continue being on Anti-Kuroninja's team.</p><p>When Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger's penalty was over, and they were put into 17th place, Anti-Kuroninja went over to ShiroNinger.</p><p>"You thought you could make me lose on purpose, ShiroNinger?" Anti-Kuroninja said.</p><p>"H-how did you know?" ShiroNinger asked.</p><p>"Never underestimate the power of a Sakuraizer," Anti-Kuroninja said.</p><p>Anti-Kuroninja was wearing his light grey suit with lavender accents, because the colour of his team was lavender. However, the lavender form of Anti-Kuroninja was also his most powerful, and it gave everyone only a 9% chance of winning against him, including Kuroninja.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, Akuroninja &amp; DSR arrived at the Pit Stop at 18th place. They could've reached a higher place if it weren't for their encounter with Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor. Following them were Team 10 (Gokai Blue &amp; Shinken Blue) at 19th place and Team 14 (Zyuoh The World &amp; Deathryuger) at 20th place. Zyuoh The World was too nervous to get the clue from any of the paintings, so he had to wait for Deathryuger to do it. Once Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World finally got a clue, there were no clues left, so the Gouraigers (who were attacked by Akuroninja &amp; DSR earlier) and the team of Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink had to walk to the Pit Stop.</p><p>Once the Gouraigers and the Ryusoulgers made it to the Pit Stop at the same time, Kuroninja Ichigo realized that he needed a way to eliminate one of the teams. AkaRed then had a suggestion.</p><p>"How about we let Team 7 win, because nobody on Team 4 is a red ranger?" AkaRed suggested.</p><p>"That's a bad idea," Kuroninja Ichigo said. "How about this: the last two teams fight each other, and the loser gets eliminated! This is a great idea, because I thought of it, and I'm Kuroninja Ichigo...and you already know what that means!"</p><p>Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink were ready to fight KabutoRaiger &amp; KuwagaRaiger. During the fight, Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink's swords clashed with the swords of the Gouraigers, but after a long battle, the Ryusoulgers were victorious.</p><p>"Koh and Asuna?" Kuroninja Ichigo said. "You are safe at 21st place! As for the Gouraigers, Team 4...you have been <strong><em>eliminated.</em></strong><strong>"</strong></p><p>KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger were teleported out of the area, while Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink got to join everyone else at the Pit Stop.</p><hr/><p>Once the team of Ryusoul Red &amp; Ryusoul Pink joined everyone, Kuroninja Ichigo was ready to tell the audience what was going to happen next.</p><p>"Next time on the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race..." Kuroninja Ichigo said, "the contestants will be traveling to another dimension...a dimension that values the thrill of combat and competition, perfect for something like this! But in the first roadblock, who will take up the gauntlet? Find out next time in the Ultimate Toku Amazing Race! This is Kuroninja Ichigo, signing off..."</p><p>"...and Ichigo means number one."</p><p>Kuroninja Ichigo left the area as the camera turned off and the screen cut to black.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ultimate Toku Amazing Race: Leg 1 Standings</strong>
</p><ol>
<li class="li1">Team 11, Houou Soldeir &amp; HurricaneRed</li>
<li class="li1">Team 2, Lupin Yellow &amp; Patren 3gou</li>
<li class="li1">Team 6, Kamen Rider Specter &amp; Kiramai Pink</li>
<li class="li1">Team 1, Shinken Yellow &amp; Kiramai Yellow</li>
<li class="li1">Team 20, Kuroninja &amp; MomoNinger</li>
<li class="li1">Team 3, Kamen Rider Zi-O &amp; Kamen Rider Woz</li>
<li class="li1">Team 13, Sakura &amp; Ran</li>
<li class="li1">Team 12, Ryusoul Gold &amp; HurricaneBlue</li>
<li class="li1">Team 22, Shinken Red &amp; AkaNinger</li>
<li class="li1">Team 5, Kamen Rider Build &amp; Kamen Rider Cross-Z</li>
<li class="li1">Team 19, Chameleon Green &amp; Washi Pink</li>
<li class="li1">Team 18, Sasori Orange &amp; Oushi Black</li>
<li class="li1">Team 15, Kuroninja Gold &amp; Kamen Rider Meteor</li>
<li class="li1">Team 17, NinjaBlack &amp; StarNinger</li>
<li class="li1">Team 16, Tenbin Gold &amp; Hebitsukai Silver</li>
<li class="li1">Team 8, Shinken Green &amp; Kiramai Green</li>
<li class="li1">Team 21, Anti-Kuroninja &amp; ShiroNinger</li>
<li class="li1">Team 9, Akuroninja &amp; DSR</li>
<li class="li1">Team 10, Gokai Blue &amp; Shinken Blue</li>
<li class="li1">Team 14, Deathryuger &amp; Zyuoh The World</li>
<li class="li1">Team 7, Ryusoul Red &amp; Ryusoul Pink</li>
<li class="li1">Team 4, KabutoRaiger &amp; KuwagaRaiger (Eliminated)</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>